Entries of Decay
by HoloObssession
Summary: It is wondersome, this world. This life. No wonder I do all this shit. No wonder I chose to disappear. Sleep is wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

**This is once again my poem, the story underneath is fanfiction, so as said I don't own the Characters but the poem is most certainly mine. Please ask before using it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but this poem well as said it's mine.**

 **DECAY**

The slow coming stop

The nearing ends

Leaves turning red and brown

Only to fall upon the ground

Again, and again we fall

Turn thrice

Jump twice

And we still fall

Always

Till we just don't.

FRM

 **Entries**

 **1946**

This is lonely, this life. We are born alone and we will die alone. What else can I say to that? Nothing more really. But I believe these words completely. That is why I roam across the world, build a oasis in the sky for myself. Step by step I move on, on the road or on tracks not yet made, I travel. What else can I do? Because I just want to live. I want to experience life. Fully and without care of others, I don't want to be bound.

But it is so hard here in this time, even after the war, I cannot bring myself to let go, and I should. I will only be in pain for longer. But that is to be expected of myself, isn't it? They all die in the end. And I just don't. Why can't I just die? The first and then the second I have been through. Isn't that just enough? I am so tired.

 **1961**

I met these people today, they are interesting, powerful and much, much younger than I. But that is to be expected being born when I was, really, most would be wrinkly now. I? I am different, have been for a while. Why am I so different? Not that I mind all that much. No that would be a lie. I care very much so.

But they are proud people, they clawed their way up onto the top, I respect that. I did the same. Just in a different place, I don't want to think about it. They want me to introduce myself. Very well.

 **1962**

I don't like the orange one, she is probing me, trying to bond with me. She can try all she wants to. I refuse to. Not with her. She isn't worthy. But maybe one day he will be. That would be nice. He seems like a good kid. Maybe I should buy a house there? Yes, that sounds wonderful. The others will understand soon enough, the human memory is damming. It fades like a newsletter under the Saharan sun. I am glad I remember the most important bits.

 **1966**

I shouldn't have opened my mouth, but I did. How smart I am. But at the least something good will come out of it. That _woman_ , my mouth still curls in disgust at her actions. Holding these secrets so close just like _he_ did. I just brings disaster upon those whom know nothing, or very little. Like me, I just knew enough, remembered enough not to trust her. But I will be free again. And maybe then, I can rest.

 **1978**

I am glad that they, specifically the hitman, trust me enough. I never lead them wrong intentionally. Having travelled as long as I have, it is nice to have a place to settle down in. And willingly so. The thought was nice, maybe write a book or two. That … that sounds wonderful.

 **1999**

And I did just that, the kiddo had been born already and he was so bright. I had met his mother already, what a wonderful young woman she was. I didn't dare to go near the child, that would have to wait a year or three before that could happen.

 **2003**

He decided to come today, thankfully, he will be thank full, I think. We all have been yearning for a home now, for a long, long time. The brat toddled into me per accident, and the bond has formed, just from the slightest of touch, and he apologized immediately. He is a wonderful child. I really can only sing his praises, can't I?

 **2004**

He got bonded too! My, how possessive Reborn is. It is amusing to see. But understandable as well. They, Imietsu und Nono, will not bind him, they will not cut his wings. No he will fly like the clouds, freely in the sky of his own making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR, nor do I make any money of this**

 **A/N: I personally like fem Skull is Harry but you needn't take it as such, Skull's gender or well Harry's is up to the reader.**

 **1961**

So, I didn't expect this at all, they really are very handsome and lets not forget beautiful. Lal Mirch does have a certain beauty about her, the Story doesn't do her any justice concerning the look department, truly I am surrounded by gorgeous people, and they all are about half my age. I feel like an old person. No wait! I am an old person. This train of thought isn't helping me really it isn't. lets just stop it now. Good.

I wonder though, is my shipment arriving? I hope it is, ugh, sometimes being a smuggler, of illicit and not so illicit wares, quite exhausting. Though still enjoyable, I am simply glad that I have survived and possibly have thrived in this world. Or isn't it more like time. I wonder how Hermione is doing? Wait she can't be doing anything, she isn't even born yet. Even though we were just passing acquaintances she had been quite nice, her presence had even been enjoyable. Though I by far preferred Blaise and Daphne more, we have been through hell together but as it is, all three of them are _mine_ and it hurts not being able to be with them. "You haven't introduced yourself yet." Shook me out of my thoughts.

The cool remark came from Sinclair, really why change your name in the future? It sounds far better now, alas. "Ahh, I apologize. I am Skull de Mort," oh the Irony, well Ironic for me " one of the best smugglers around, if I might say so myself." an amused smile formed on my lips "It is a pleasure to meet all of you, I am interested to where this will go." and I am, very much so. After all the Potter – Luck will strike again, one way or another. I do have some vague memories of what will happen. Really vague ones.

The others inclined their head in agreement to my statement, Fon was quite handsome, mmhh oh honey I would tap that. Maybe, possibly … hopefully? Meh it will probably not happen. Sadly. Urgh.

"De Mort, I want you to remove your helmet." Sinclair stated, or more like ordered, I disliked being ordered around, my eyes narrowed slightly, and my mouth settled into a thin line, even if they couldn't see it, my body language said it all "And why, Sinclair should I do this?" Renato Sinclair's face didn't change, he had quite controlled facial muscles, I'll give him that.

"I had thought you to be more intelligent." Was the cool reply to that, ahh, he wanted to establish a pecking order, darling not with me "Oh I am quite aware, as to why you would want to see my face … but I only do things for free for _my people,_ so what would I get in return?" he smirked, that blasted thrice cursed smirk, why oh why was he so handsome, fuck! "You get to play with Leon." That was a fair trade, because Leon is an absolutely adorable little lizard, I had given no information concerning my love for cute things.

"Deal. Now gimme." He just raised an eyebrow, I sighed and removed my helmet, staring at him dryly. A slow smirk spread across his face, Merlin is he handsome. Why are all of them so handsome? Fucking genetics.

Leon shuffled across the table towards me, I smiled at that sight he was just too adorable. When he was within grabbing distance, I scooped him up in my hands and started to pet him lightly. When I made to reach for my helmet it was gone. One of my eyes twitched, glaring at Sinclair. His eyes trained on my face. I turned my attention back onto Leon, whom was a happy little pudding. My face softened without my permission.


End file.
